Blue Eyes And Domination A Female X Reader
by FindingAUserNameSucks
Summary: A midnight guard shift goes awry


You felt Annie slam you against the dirt just as she had earlier that day in the training pits  
"Who the hell are you? Why are you follo-"  
She stops speaking as she turns you around onto your back, getting a view of your face and realizing who it is  
"Oh, it's you… what's your name again?"  
You open your mouth to speak, but she suddenly puts her hand up  
"You know what, I don't care actually, not sure why I asked…"  
She looked down at you and tapped on her chin  
"Hmmm, you must have some kinda crush on me huh…? Staring at me for minutes in the training pits…"  
She kneels down to be eye level with you  
"Then staring at me in the mess hall…"  
Her voice was trailing off, though you barely had the focus to listen to her words. The moonlight reflecting off her deep blue eyes as she stared into your eyes captivating you, her powerful gaze sent shivers up your spins, as if you were looking into the eyes of a titan itself.  
"You know…"  
She says softly, reaching forward to grasp your chin firmly, but not enough to cause pain  
"You're not too bad looking yourself… now that I take a closer look…"  
You take a deep gulp of air, the most beautiful woman in the training corps (And quite possibly, the world) had just complimented you on your appearance, and had her hands on you  
"T-T-Thank you Annie…"  
You managed to squeak out, your heart racing in nervousness.  
"Mhhm… so, tell me… what is it you want?~"  
She grins and leans forward slowly, a grin creeping across her face  
"U-Uhm… n-nothing Annie, I was just… checking, I'm on gua-"  
She rolls her eyes and puts a finger to your mouth  
"You're such a bad liar… just tell me already…"  
She leans next to your ear and starts to whisper sensually  
"You want me, don't you? I can tell by the way you look at me… the look in your eyes, they scream desire…"  
She blows into your ear softly, sending chills throughout your body  
"Yes…"  
You sigh out in defeat, your defenses being obliterated by her powerful presence  
"Good, at least you admit it... "  
She pulls back and grins  
"Maybe, just maybe, one day you will… but first"  
She grins again and pushes your back into the ground.  
"First, I'm going to have you…"  
You suddenly feel her cold fingers moving under your shirt, feeling the cool fingers brushing upwards towards your chest  
"A-Annie…"  
You whisper out, arching your back as your feel her reach your breasts, her fingers kneading and pinching your nipples softly  
"A-Agh, Annie~"  
You moan out, squirming and clawing at the grass around you  
"Shut up… if you keep making noise like this someone will hear you…"  
She speaks in her usual cold manner, acting as if she's doing nothing out of the ordinary She suddenly pulls her hand from under your shirt  
"Take your clothes off, it's getting irritating…"  
Normally you'd ignore such a request, but her demanding tone and intense gaze makes you immediately obey, scurrying to remove your shirt and pants, opting to keep your underwear on as you were already soaking wet, and you didn't want to embarrass yourself  
"I said clothes off… you forgot these idiot…"  
You suddenly feel her grabbing at the underwear and tugging upwards at it, the cloth slipping and rubbing against the inside of your slit  
"A-Annie!"  
You cry out and arch your back into the touch, the cloth brushing against your clitoris sending you into a state of euphoria, suddenly being snapped out of it by Annies hands being placed roughly over your mouth  
"Shut the fuck up, you're being so loud"  
She speaks sternly, tugging upwards with the underwear again, sending another wave of pleasure through your body  
"If you want me to keep this up, you need to shut… the… fuck… up…"  
She started tugging upwards at your underwear with each word, the fabric rubbing against you causing you to thrash and whine as silently as possible, the pleasure quickly building up.  
"Just fucking look at this…"  
You feel her start to lower the underwear, then her cold finger run from the bottom to the top of your slit  
"A-Ah…"  
You sigh out quietly, looking down as she pulls her finger from your pussy, a trail of thick slimy juices connecting the two for a few inches before it falls under it's own weight  
"Fucking soaked… you really do like me huh? I'm honored…"  
She grins at you and looks into your eyes. You suddenly feel a wave of embarrassment and look away from her, the blue eyes too much for you to handle, when suddenly you feel her firmly grab your chin, pulling your gaze back to hers  
"Hey, you're so fucking in love with my eyes… right? So, fucking look at me, don't fucking look away…"  
Her cold words lock your eyes onto hers, she's gentle with you, but her words are harsh, causing you to lock with fear and pleasure as you gaze into her eyes  
"That's a good girl… now… let's see how long you can last…"  
She grins and lowers her hand to your pussy, you then feel her rubbing up and down your entire slit with her ring and middle finger, paying special attention to your clitoris  
"A-Annie…"  
You whimper our, your body tensing and eyes flickering shut, but staying open, not wanting to disobey her orders  
"You remembered… good girl"  
She smiles as she rotated her hand, palm facing upwards  
"Now, lets have some fun… shall we?"  
She giggled, then you suddenly feel her fingers penetrate inside of you, your walls starting to go in a frenzy around her fingers, contracting and expanding in tiny amounts, the sensation sending waves of pleasure throughout your whole body, causing you to intake several short, sharp breaths.  
"Wow, look at you~"  
She smiles and continues to gaze into you, a sudden sharp feeling of overwhelming pleasure causing you to throw your head back and bite on your tongue to prevent you from screaming out, you feel her fingers rapidly pulsing upwards against your pubic bone, hitting a spot that makes your entire body contort and tremble with pleasure  
"F-F-Fu… Ann…"  
You can't even get a complete word out, the intense sensations causing your mind to go haywire, sending signals all over your body, when you feel her grasp your chin firmly with her free hand, continuing to pulse against you  
"Into my eyes dammit..."  
She hisses out, keeping your head in place as you feel the chaotic pleasure to increase in intensity, gasping for air as you feel your entire body start to heat up and reach a breaking point "A-Annie~"  
You mewl out, your pussy starting to rapidly contract as you feel yourself about to reach a mind shattering orgasm, juices starting to stream from around Annie's fingers onto the floor. Then suddenly it hits you, a massive wave of pleasure that causes you to snap away from Annie's grip, your toes curling and hands falling to your sides, gripping at the grass and ripping it out of its place in the earth  
"A-Ahhhh…"  
You manage to gasp out, your mind unable to formulate words or even a scream, your body waving with pleasure as wave after wave of pleasure washes over you, Annie continuing her pulsing with your body, helping you ride your multiple orgasms.  
"Wow…"  
She chuckles out, your pleasure beginning to slow down, but waves still wash over you, causing you to gasp and curl your toes each time, when suddenly you hear a loud wet pop, causing you to look down with hazy eyes, your mind barely able to comprehend the sights before it. Annie was rising her hand, completely soaked with juices, glistening off the moonlight, she brought her hand to her mouth and began to lick it lean, causing you a few more waves of pleasure, the sight alone causing your body to react  
"Delicious~"  
She smiles and stands up, brushing the dirt off herself  
"Tomorrow, same place, same time, I want some more of you…"  
She smiled and walked off towards the barracks, leaving you with a mess of juices between your legs, a wave of pleasure still hitting your every half minute to a minute as you looked into the moon, you'd be back tomorrow… there was no way you couldn't come back.


End file.
